Sure Fooled Them
by xXxThe Phantom's RosexXx
Summary: The missing scene from March Break - or at least what I think should be the missing scene. Warning: Loads of Dasey love! Oneshot.


The Missing Scene From "March Break"

_**The Missing Scene From "March Break"**_

_**Or at Least What I Think Should Be The Missing Scene…**_

_**A/N: After seeing March Break today, this idea popped into my head. I do not own Life With Derek in any way, shape, or form. Also, if you could please do me a favor…I wrote a new story entitled "Mary Jane" in the Growing Pains fandom. No one has even "hit" it yet and I'd love to get some feedback. You don't need to know Growing Pains to read the story. Just please read it and review. I am not asking for reviews but for criticism and suggestions. Also, I don't write for me, I write for all of you. If I knew at least ONE person wanted to read it, I'd be very pleased. So please, go read and review. Anyways, I won't waste any more of your time. Let's get stared!**_

_**Sure Fooled Them**_

"We sure fooled them, huh?" Casey asked as she stared at the hockey game playing out on the TV screen.

"Huh?" Derek grunted, not taking his eyes off the television.

"I said we sure fooled them," she repeated.

"Oh, yeah," Derek nodded, "I can't believe we got everything cleaned up in time."

"And I fixed the TV!" Casey stated proudly.

"Just keep…" Derek paused, "Yeah, you did."

"And we didn't even kill each other!"

"Yeah, well, the night's still young."

"Admit it Derek, you're glad you stayed home with me!"

"Ha!" He scoffed, "I missed out on stinky popcorn, fries with gravy, AND a pillow fight? Think again, Princess."

"You liked staying here with me and you know it!" Casey smirked.

"Well…I sure as hell wasn't bored out of my mind."

"True," Casey nodded, hoping she was more to him than boredom relief.

"Well, YOU were pretty happy I stayed with you," Derek stated pointedly.

"No I wasn't."

"Admit it – you enjoyed the company!"

"And wasn't able to finish my book?" It was her turn to scoff, "Yeah. Right."

"You would have been bored if it wasn't for me."

"You wish."

"It's true. I know you, Princess, better than you may think."

"Ooookay, Derek," Casey nodded sarcastically, "Keep thinking that."

"It's true. And I know you liked having me here."

"Alright…so maybe I did," Casey admitted, "But let me ask you one thing, Venturi."

"Shoot."

"Why did you stay? I would have just sat there and read the whole time and there is no way in heck I'd get near your grubby things with a fifty foot stick so why bother staying?"

"I didn't want you touching my things."

"I wouldn't and you know it. Liar."

"I just didn't want you here all by yourself," Derek answered sharply, "Is that a crime?"

"No," Casey shook her head, "It isn't…"

"And also…I might have…kind of…missed you."

"What?" Casey almost choked on her own saliva.

"Yeah well…you give me something to do – pranking you. I wouldn't have had anything to do if I had gone on that stupid road trip."

"So if I had gone for only two days, you would have missed me?"

"Not YOU per say but pranking you, yes. I would have missed that. Besides, what did you mean by that whole 'if Derek's out, I'm out' remark?"

"Oh. That."

"Yeah. That." Derek mimicked.

"Well…maybe I might…I might miss you too."

"Well this sucks."

"What?" Casey asked, turning her attention from the game to him.

"We can't be apart from each other for more than a day."

"You're right!" Casey's eyes widened in horror.

"Of course I am. I am THE Derek Venturi. I am always right."

"Psh, yeah suuuure you are, buddy."

"I am."

"What are we going to do?" Casey asked.

"How am I supposed to know? YOU'RE the smart one."

"Derek…" Casey gulped, "We can't be apart from each other from more than a day…"

"Yeah, I know. I just said that."

"I know that but do you know what that means?"

"No."  
"It means…some where…deep down…we like each other."

"Way deep down."

"So you admit it!" Casey cheerfully exclaimed.

"Yeah, so?"

"So? Derek…we…like each other."

"Hey, I like you deep down, waaaaayyyyy deep down. That doesn't mean I have feelings for you or anything."

"Who said anything about FEELINGS, Derek?" Casey asked.

"Uh…you did?"

"No. You did."

"No I didn't."

"You did," Casey nodded.

"Alright, so maybe I do like you. A little. Big freakin' whoop."

"And maybe I like you too. A little."

"Well…good," Derek nodded awkwardly, "Now we both know how we feel."

"Yup. Good. Sharing feelings is good."

"Yup."

"Yup."

Derek turned and looked at the girl sitting next to him. This was his chance. It was either now or never. Gulping, Derek took the plunge and firmly pressed his lips against Casey's. At first he could tell she was surprised and unsure of what to do with herself but then she began to kiss him back. Their kiss was unusual – full of anger, heat, passion, romance, and every emotion they had ever pinned up for the past four years. All of it – all the fire – was finally being released.

After they broke apart, both of them panted – hungry for air. Derek blinked several times and Casey wiped the corner of her mouth. For a moment, neither said anything.

"You know, Princess," Derek was first to break the silence, "I think you crossed your pink line."

"And you crossed your blue one. Well…uh…I have to…go…to bed."

"Yeah. The game…is almost over."

"Yeah," Casey nodded as she stood up and headed for the stairs.

"Hey, Princess?"

"What?"

"I am glad I stayed."

"Me too," Casey nodded, "Let's not go on the next vacation either."

"I wouldn't think of it."

Derek smirked as Casey hurried up the stairs. The next vacation. Oh the trouble they could get into. _We'll sure fool them then! _

_**A/N: What do you think? Worthy for reviews? **_

_**Don't forget about Mary Jane either. **_


End file.
